Concrete Jungle
Concrete Jungle is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Rastafarian Little Jacob from his apartment on Dillon St in Schottler, Broker, Liberty City. It is unlocked by the mission Jamaican Heat. Mission Niko meets up with Little Jacob at Jacob's apartment. Jacob wants Niko to drive him to Saratoga Avenue in Willis for a drug deal. Outside the apartment where the deal will take place. Jacob wants Niko to cover the back of the apartment just in case the deal goes sour. The deal does go sour as the dealers don't even have the drugs and just want the money. Jacob calls Niko that they are trying to escape through the back. Niko kills the three dealers who are trying to escape. Niko picks up Jacob and Jacob wants Niko to drive to Savannah Avenue in Meadows Park to get back on the people who set the deal up. Niko and Jacob break into an apartment and kill all who are inside shooting that them. After that, Jacob wants Niko to drive him to his base of operations, the Homebrew Cafe. Script (At Jacob's apartment) Little Jacob: Yo... who dat ah ring me bell, star? Who dat? Niko Bellic: It's Niko. Little Jacob: Niko... yeah, me bleach hard last night, ya know? Me soon come yo, just hold on. Niko Bellic: What? Little Jacob: Wha' happen, Niko? Niko Bellic: Hey. Little Jacob: Glad fe see de man, ya know. Wha'happen to my man Roman? Niko Bellic: Roman? Little Jacob: Yeah. Niko Bellic: He's okay. Little Jacob: Yeah? Niko Bellic: He's still waiting for his big break. Little Jacob: Big break? Cho, a promise is a comfort fe a fool ya know, Niko. The boy have fe creep before him can walk ya know. Niko Bellic: Yeah... Little Jacob: Anyway, let's go for a lickle drive. Come. (Outside Jacob's apartment) Little Jacob: Yo, me have a deal fe make ya know. We have fe go ah Saratoga Avenue in Willis. Ya mind taking dis wheel? This herb don't do too well for my hand an' my eye co-ordination. Ya sure ya don't want some? Niko Bellic: I'm sure. Little Jacob: You mind I keep the windows closed, keep the ganja inna the car, hot box, seen? Niko Bellic: So, what's the deal? Little Jacob: I'm a buying some Kali off of a new source, ya know? Don't know if it's all this herb, but, I major paranoid. I don't trust dem. Niko Bellic: Who arranged this deal? Little Jacob: Some harbor shark and his crew. Badman know dem a long time, but I tink dey feisty. And if this goes wrong, I don't know what kinda shit Badman gonna lay upon their door, ya know? Niko Bellic: You think this is a set up? Little Jacob: I don't know, I been smoking hard, you know? It fucks wit me brain a little, makes me think all type a' shit. A dread who don't trust himself can't trust no one else, seen? Ya can't shake no hands when your fist be clenched. Ya hear me, breda? Niko Bellic: Sure. I hear you. (At the destination in Willis) Little Jacob: Go round da back in case one a dem try get jumpy and run off wi the ganja. Keep hold of dis vehicle, we might need fe get out of here quick. (Jacob calls Niko) Little Jacob: Cha! Dey didn't have no stuff and tried to take me coil. I still got it though. Finish dem if dem try come out de back. I got the front covered. (Niko picks up Jacob) Niko Bellic: I got them. Little Jacob: Ya a real badman ya know Niko. Respect. Forward a Savannah Avenue inna Meadows Park. Ya a bad boy, Niko. I don't know what I'd be doing without ya, ya know. Badman say I gots to get de blood clot who set I up. Niko Bellic: Alright. Little Jacob: Drive while I black up some more ya know, breda. The ras clot tinks he can cold up Badman. He a fool... he's a dead fool... De boy is no match for I and I. He's nuttin! (At the destination in Meadows Park) Little Jacob: Here we be. Are ya wit me, breda? Niko Bellic: Yes. Little Jacob: We ah put some rude boys inna ground. Ya a crucial brother, Niko. Cover I. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $200. The mission Shadow is unlocked. Deaths *Drug dealers at the deal who attempt to ambush Niko Bellic and Little Jacob. *Drug dealers in the house where Niko and Jacob get their revenge. See also *Walkthrough External link *Concrete Jungle mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Trivia *If the windows to the car you are driving are open, smoke from Jacob's spliff will be seen seeping out of them (this happens anytime Jacob is in a car with Niko and the windows are open). Despite this, Jacob will still say that he would rather Niko keep the windows closed so they can "hot-box", i.e. keep the smoke in the car. Jacob will say this even if Niko uses a motorcycle. *The mission might be named after one of Bob Marley's songs; Concrete Jungle, which also plays on Tuff Gong Radio. de:Concrete Jungle es:Concrete Jungle fr:Concrete Jungle pl:Concrete Jungle Category:Missions in GTA IV